


Least of All

by mistresscarlett



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Awesome_POC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscarlett/pseuds/mistresscarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody needs to have red hair to be a Weasley, and these two least of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Least of All

 

Original version was written for ravenclawbest as part of the [Awesome People of Colour are Awesome Comment-a-Thon](http://medie.livejournal.com/1759238.html?page=10#comments). Original title and prompt: 'Not a redhead'.

 

It's in the bright brown eyes that were Molly Prewett's for sixty years before they belonged to her granddaughter Roxanne.

It's in Freddy's scowl, a face-distorting thundercloud of an expression that could have been Polyjuiced straight from the face of his Uncle Ron at age thirteen.

It's in the crooked slant of her shoulders when she's worried or confused (Granddad Arthur); it's in the serious line of his eyebrows (Uncle Percy); it's in the gentleness of her strong square hands (Uncle Bill). It's in the sweetness of his sudden delighted smile, which is pure distilled Aunt Ginny.

It's in their raucous and off-key singing of all twenty-seven verses of 'A Wizard's Staff Has A Knob On The End' with the rude words left in, as taught to them by their Uncle Charlie one dreadful summer holiday, and in their subsequent determination to pass it on to the entirety of Gryffindor, most of Hufflepuff, and the bravest of the school House Elves.

It's in Freddy's skill with the Beater's bat, and Roxie's with the Snitch (although, as Angelina points out, they just _may_ have got some of that from their mother, too!). It's in their Outstanding OWLS, and it's also in the angry letters that their parents get from the Headmistress without fail every term.

It's in the lightning-stab semaphore of conspiracy that passes between the two of them whenever they think they've gotten away with something egregiously awful. Secret complicated grammar of raised eyebrows and wrinkled noses and half-smiles, and George is always torn between knowing that he ought to punish them and thinking that his heart will break.

Nobody needs to have red hair to be a Weasley, and these two least of all.


End file.
